


Everybody needs a place to call home

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Multi, Post Movie, Themyscira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Diana returns home after the war. Themyscira has not changed, neither have its people, but she has.





	Everybody needs a place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some thoughts and feelings about Diana returning home, and because I am a little obsessed and want more of these incredible women, I wrote them down.
> 
> Enjoy!

She inhaled deeply as the salty breeze whipped her dark hair up around her. It reminded her of home; the clean, fresh scent of the sea, unmarred by smoke and exhaust of man’s world. They were getting close now, she could feel it. Home always called to her.

With one hand curled around the railing of the ship she looked out over the water, the sea the only thing around them for miles, or so it seemed. This wasn’t the place she had departed Themyscira from all those months ago. They were much further south now, yet Diana knew this was the right place.

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as their ship pushed through the invisible barrier surrounding the island, her home. The mountains and towers of Themyscira looming in the distance. Still a ways, away but closer than they had been in a long time.

She proudly positioned herself at the prow of the ship. A sign to the watchers on the cliffs that the ship that just breached their boundaries was a friendly one.

In the distance, she could hear a horn blow on the shores; two short blasts, a signal Diana had never heard used before but knew the meaning of: ships returning.

Diana felt nervous anticipation coil underneath her skin as they got closer and closer to the beach. She didn’t regret leaving, but she was happy to return all the same.

Her smile widened as she saw a cloud of dust rise up from above the cliffs, riders on horseback soon appearing from it. Deciding she couldn’t wait any longer, she leapt of the ship’s wooden deck, landing 400 feet away on the coarse sand of the beach.

‘Diana!’ a familiar voice shouted, nearly drowned out by the thunder of the approaching horses.

‘Mother!’ Diana smiled, sprinting across the stretch of beach that separated them to greet her mother.

‘You are alive. Thank the gods,’ Hippolyta whispered as she enveloped her only daughter in a tight hug.

‘I am alive, mother,’ Diana said, smiling through her tears as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s back. Inhaling her familiar scent of leather and spices, reminding her she was truly home.

Hippolyta wiped her own tears away as she pulled back to look at her daughter, finding her still in one piece and unchanged. Almost unchanged. There was a sorrow in Diana’s dark eyes even her beaming smile couldn’t erase. It was one she knew well, she had been seeing it in her own eyes ever since that cursed battle on the beach.

‘You have returned to us,’ she said with a smile, wiping at her daughter’s tears like she used to do when Diana was but a child that had skimmed her knee. Those few moments of seeing Diana in pain had always reminded her that she couldn’t protect her daughter from everything, no matter how hard she tried. So she hadn’t stopped Diana from leaving, knowing she had to forge her own path, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt.

‘Let me see her!’ a booming voice commanded from behind them, having waited patiently for her Queen and princess to reunite but wanting her own turn.

Hippolyta chuckled as she saw the look of recognition and astonishment cross Diana’s face as one woman wrestled her way forwards through the crowd.

‘Antiope?!’ Diana said breathlessly, rushing forward to envelope her aunt in a crushing hug.

‘Put me down, child,’ Antiope laughed as Diana had lifted her into the air in all her enthusiasm.

‘But how?’ Diana said, running her fingers across Antiope’s face, still not quite believing what she was seeing. Her aunt had been decidedly less alive when she had left Themyscira with Steve all those months ago.

‘Even Hades could not keep her,’ Hippolyta smiled, joining her family.

‘I made him a very convincing argument why letting me go would be the best course of action,’ Antiope grinned, Hippolyta seeing through the boast; knowing her sister had clawed her way back from the edge of death and that it had not been as easy or recovery as fast as she had made it seem.

‘I told you she would come back,’ Antiope said, arms folded across her chest as they watched Diana greet her friends.

‘Maybe I will listen to you more in the future now you were finally right.’

Antiope’s response was interrupted by the sound of wood scratching across the beach as the ship made land.

Several Amazons broke away from the group to help moor it safely.

‘Mother, Antiope, there are some people I want to introduce you to,’ Diana smiled, hiding her nerves behind the curve of her lips.

Communications with home had been impossible. There was no phone or telegram service like mankind used to communicate with each other over great distances and London had been surprisingly lacking in trained falcons to send a letter home with to alert them of her return.

She had made a decision that might seem rash at first glance, but her reasoning behind it was sound and she was sure she could convince her mother and the senators if it ever came to that.

‘It is true, it is all true,’ Charlie said as he looked around the beach in amazement. Not quite having believed Diana up until this point.

‘Steve would never lie to us,’ the Chief said as he clasped Charlie on the back, wading through the shallows to get to the army of women waiting for them on the beach.

‘Mon Dieux,’ Sammy said, following the exclamation with similar ones in another dozen languages, joining Charlie in staring at the armored women, each one more beautiful than the last and truly not a man in sight.

Diana tilted her head and waved them over, hoping to introduce the three men who had come to mean so much to her to her family.

It was quite literally two worlds meeting, each side staring at each other in silence, waiting for Diana to make the introduction.

‘Napi, Charlie, Sammy,’ Diana started. ‘This is my mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, and my aunt, General Antiope. Mother, Antiope, these are my friends, I would npt be here without them.’

Sammy brushed forwards past the other two men, bowing before Hippolyta and Antiope. ‘Your Majesty, General, it is an honor to finally meet you. Diana has told us so much about you both, except about your incredible beauty.’

Antiope didn’t look impressed, but her mother, always the diplomat, offered him a soft smile.

‘You flatter me. My daughter obviously thinks highly of you, welcome to our home. We hope you will be comfortable here during your stay.’

That startled the other two out of their silence, both of them taking off their hats and bowing before introducing themselves.

‘Miss Diana?’ a small voice sounded from behind them.

Diana smiled, jogging over to the boat, lifting the small child onto her hip.

‘The water is so blue here,’ Elizabeth said, looking down at the waves lapping at Diana’s ankles as she carried her onto the shore.

‘Wait until you see all the fish that live in it.’

‘Can we really stay here?’ Elizabeth asked softly, looking down at her feet as Diana dropped her off on the beach.

‘Yes, you can,’ Diana promised, no matter what her mother or aunt thought, she was not going to lie to these children. They had been lied to too much already during their short lives, and Diana was not about to add to it.

She didn’t look at her mother as she turned back around, starting to help the other children off the ship, the men joining helping her until all children were safely on the beach.

There were 20 of them in total. The oldest around twelve years old, the youngest just six months.

The group of children huddled around Diana as she slowly turned to face her mother.

Hippolyta looked at her, her face unreadable, and Diana felt like a child again, being scolded for taking a horse without asking.

‘We will discuss this at the palace,’ Hippolyta said, her voice not betraying her thoughts either. ‘You can ride with me, Diana,’ her mother said as she turned around on her heel.

Diana held her head high as she followed her mother, watching over her shoulder as she saw Antiope take the baby from Elizabeth’s arms, cradling it in one arm as she climbed onto her horse, Menalippe taking Elizabeth’s hand and helping her onto her own horse. The other Amazons following suit until all children where on horseback and the procession set course towards the palace.

It had been centuries since Diana shared a saddle with her mother, and it only made her feel like a child all the more.

‘Mother, I can explain,’ Diana started. ‘These children, they have nothing. The war took everything from them. I thought that here on Themyscira they could grow up and be happy, forget about the war. Forget about a world that was so very cruel to them for all of their lives.’

‘And what when they grow up, Diana? Will they stay here? Will they go back to their world?’

‘I- I don’t know, mother,’ Diana admitted. She hadn’t thought that far ahead, she had just seen the crying children all crammed together in a room with one old woman taking care of them. There weren’t enough beds, there wasn’t enough food and Diana knew that there would never be. These children needed parents, they needed a family, they needed love and they would never get that in that place. So Diana had done the only thing she could think of; she had brought them to her own home.

‘I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there, then,’ Hippolyta said, letting her smile take free reign over her face, Diana would not be able to see as she was seated behind her.

‘You mean they can stay?’

‘It would be cruel to send them back. And I have seen some women start pulling out the clay since you left, this would save us a step. These children need loving homes, we can give it to them.’

Hippolyta had been reminded of a much younger Diana trying to hide stray cats, dogs and birds and one very memorable day a calf, in her room. She had always taken care of those who needed protecting, and as a mother, Hippolyta couldn’t be more proud. But as a queen she needed to do what was best for her people. And while 20 children would hardly put a strain on their resources and they would most certainly be a welcome addition to their lives, she feared Diana would continue doing this until all orphans on man’s world would be living with on their island. And she doubted the humans would take kindly to them taking their children, even if it was for good reason.

‘Thank you, mother,’ Diana said, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek.

‘But Diana, no more strays.’

‘Yes, mother,’ Diana smiled, unable to help herself. She was glad to be home and that she could offer Elizabeth and the other children one too.

‘I think Antiope would stage a coup if I told her she could not keep that baby,’ Hippolyta smiled, looking over at her usually cool and stand-offish sister cooing at the baby girl in her arms.

Diana looked over, seeing Antiope and Menalippe ride side by side. Antiope smiling down at the child tucked safely into the crook of her arm, Menalippe patiently answering the many questions Elizabeth must have asked by now. The two Amazons smiling at each other too.

‘I feel like she is already measuring the baby up for her first suit of armor.’

Hippolyta chuckled, perfectly imagining it.

‘I noticed Steve Trevor didn’t come with you,’ Hippolyta said, broaching the subject gently, she had the feeling she knew what had happened to the American spy if he hadn’t returned here with her daughter.

She felt Diana’s posture stiffen behind her. It seemed her instincts had been rights, and it was not for the first time she wished they weren’t.

She reached behind her for Diana’s hand, squeezing it gently.

‘He-, he sacrificed himself. I could not stop him.’

‘Tell me later, _agapeteh_ ,’ Hippolyta said. ‘Right now, we’re all just glad you are home.’

‘I am glad I am home too,’ Diana sighed, resting her head against her mother’s shoulder as the horses climbed steadily up the mountain.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Diana looking at the familiar city and fields in the distance she had spent so many years roaming. It all felt strange now. The city hadn’t changed, the season hadn’t even turned yet, but she had. Things wouldn’t be like they had been before, and even now, so shortly after arriving, Diana knew she could not stay. This was her home, but it was not her world anymore.

‘Do not think of leaving when you have just returned to us, Diana.’ Hippolyta said, feeling her daughter’s anxiety roll off her in waves.

‘I cannot stay, mother.’

‘One week, promise me you will stay for one week. I cannot let you go so shortly after having gotten you back.’

Diana nodded. The world had survived for centuries before she appeared, it would survive one more week without her. ‘I promise.’

‘Good, now let’s eat. We have a lot to discuss.’ Hippolyta handed the reigns to a stable hand. They were warriors first and foremost, but a city couldn’t be run by soldiers. During times of peace most of them took on other roles as cooks, farmers, teachers, singers and writers, leaving Antiope and her small army of guards to defend the city year-round.

Diana took a seat at her mother’s left hand, the right being reserved for Antiope for as long as she could remember.

‘It is a paradise,’ Sammy whispered as he sat down next to Diana, a place of honor Hippolyta had granted them as friends of her daughter. No man had ever sat at these tables, let alone so close to the queen, and Diana could tell some of the Amazons weren’t entirely comfortable with it, having taken their weapons to the table with them.

‘It is home,’ Diana replied with a smile.

Once everyone was seated, Hippolyta stood, welcoming their guests and the children. Offering them a safe place to stay and a table to break bread at, as was their custom. Thanking the gods for Diana’s safe return with a raised goblet, the rest of the table following suit, saying a prayer to remember the fallen.

Diana lifted to cup to her lips, thinking of Steve, the people of Veld, the soldiers who had fought and fallen on both sides as she drank the sweet wine.

One seat down she noticed Charlie staring at his cup.

‘There is beer if the wine is not to your taste,’ Diana offered.

‘I am sure the wine is lovely,’ Charlie said in his Scottish brogue. ‘I would just rather remember all of this.’

Diana nodded. Charlie, like a lot of men she had met during the war drank to forget and it warmed something inside her to see he did not want to now.

She pulled an empty goblet towards her, filling it with the pure spring water from one of the carafes on the table before handing it to Charlie, who accepted it gratefully, leaving his wine untouched.

Her attention was then pulled to her aunt who was dribbling goat’s milk mixed with honey into the baby’s mouth, telling the child it would never grow up strong like Zeus if it kept making such a mess of things, smiling all the while.

As she looked around the table she noticed many similar happy scenes.

The Chief was talking to Artemis, who was seated next to him, in his native tongue, telling her stories of his homeland, their travels and of course their fights.

Sammy was getting elbowed in the side by Charlie as he tried to charm the women across from him, not very successfully as Acantha and Timandra had been together since before Diana had the strength to string a bow.

At the other end of the table Diana watched children eat their fill of fresh food for the first time in years, for some the first time in their entire lives. Diana watched their face light up at the incredible taste of the dishes set before them. She understood completely, the food on Themyscira was one of the things she missed the most. Between war rationing and the British complete aversion to any spice that was not salt, Diana had not much enjoyed the food in man’s world. Apart from ice cream, ice cream was wonderful. She wondered if Kione could make it for her if she explained what it was.

The diner dragged on, Diana listening to both sides telling their stories, hardly speaking a word herself, her thoughts slowly starting to overwhelm her. She hadn’t returned home the same she had left.

Hippolyta watched as her daughter’s mood grew worse the longer she sat at the table. Diana’s happiness at her return being soured by something dark on her mind.

Diana had never been very adept at hiding her feelings, and Hippolyta knew a talk was in order.

Silence fell over the table as Hippolyta rose to her feet.

‘I feel like time has come to retire for the evening. Guards, if you would be so kind to escort the guests to their rooms. The east wing should be fine for the night. We can find more permanent accommodations in the morning.’

The head of the guard, Venelia, nodded and rose to her feet, the other guards following her lead, taking the younger children by the hand as they escorted them to their rooms.

Diana’s face lit up momentarily as she waved goodnight to the children, watching Elizabeth leave with them only after a firm promise from Menalippe and Antiope that they would come visit her tomorrow.

‘General,’ Venelia said as she approached Antiope who still held the baby cradled against her chest. ‘I can take her.’

‘She needs more care than the others,’ Antiope said with the same force she commanded her troops. ‘I shall watch her for the night.’

Venelia looked over at her queen, who silently told her to leave it be. Neither of them wanting to fight Antiope over this.

‘We shall go find you some linens,’ Antiope cooed at the child as she rose form the table, Menalippe picking up Antiope’s abandoned sword. It was the first time Hippolyta had ever seen her forget it, but all babies were magic in her own way.

Soon it was just her and Diana at the table, the kitchen staff working around them to clean the tables and her personal guard standing back a respectable distance.

‘Walk with me?’ Hippolyta offered. Diana needed to get some things off her chest and the palace had ears everywhere; this was a conversation that required some privacy between mother and daughter.

Diana nodded; her silence unbroken still.

It saddened Hippolyta to see her daughter like this, quiet and subdued, trapped in her own mind. But it wasn’t just sadness brewing behind Diana’s dark eyes, the red of anger had started to seep in, hardening the lines of her jaw.

Hippolyta waited for the explosion as they strode down the path alongside the cliffs. Diana a couple paces behind her, eyes out on the horizon.

When she deemed them far enough away from the palace, she halted, placing her hands on the guardrail as she turned to face the ocean. She chuckled as she realized she and Diana had had a conversation here once already, centuries ago. It might as well have been another lifetime.

‘How could you not tell me?’ Diana said as she joined at her side, arms folded tightly over her chest, her jaw rigid.

‘Diana…’

‘No! You lied to me my whole life! How could you not tell me who I was? What I was?’

‘Because you are my child, stuck with a terrible destiny that I did everything in my power to prevent from coming to pass. Keeping you and everyone else in the dark was part of it. I wanted to protect you, like a mother should protect her child.’

‘Destiny always comes to pass, mother! The gods have made it so!’

‘And I wished it hadn’t!’ Hippolyta shouted, the anger and guilt she had been carrying with her for eons forcing its way to the surface. ‘I was a pawn in Zeus’s game, and by letting you be born I made you one too. It was a trade, a selfish one. Zeus would give us shelter from war and time, and I would bear him a weapon. Zeus made you with a single goal in mind, how do you tell a child her faith has been sealed since before she was born? That I allowed it to be so?’

‘But I am still here, mother! Ares is dead. I defeated him and I am still here!’

Hippolyta froze, she didn’t know how she hadn’t realized it before. Diana had returned, bearing news that the war had ended, and not even once had the thought that Ares might be gone crossed her mind.

She had seen all the gods get struck down by Ares. One by one they fell lifeless to his feet, had seen his influence take hold of humanity. Never had she dared to imagine that Diana would return triumphant. But it seemed she had underestimated her daughter.

‘Oh, Diana…’ Tears made their way down her cheeks as she hugged her daughter fiercely.

Diana remained stiff as a board for a few seconds before her own tears broke free, melting into her mother’s arms and crying freely.

‘I am so proud of you,’ Hippolyta whispered, pulling away far enough to kiss her daughter on her forehead. ‘And I am sorry I doubted you. I should not have.’

‘I- I think you were right not to tell me. I would have left before I was ready and it would not have ended well,’ Diana said, her voice shaky from tears.

Hippolyta smiled, wiping at Diana’s cheeks. ‘You were always ready. You are my daughter, Diana. We do what must be done.’

‘So why clay?’ Diana said, a watery smile lifting her lips, her anger already forgotten.

Hippolyta chuckled. ‘Because that is what you tell a child when they ask where they came from.’

‘Steve said they tell children the stork brought them.’ Sadness clouded Diana’s eyes again as she spoke of the spy.

‘A stork?’ Hippolyta mused, hooking her arm through Diana’s as they started back up the path to the castle. ‘And where do these storks acquire the children?’

‘From a cabbage patch, of all places. I think I prefer clay; I never liked cabbage.’

Hippolyta laughed, truly and freely. For the first time in 1000 years unburdened by war or despair over a destiny she could not change.

‘Let’s go see how Antiope is faring with the baby.’

‘I am sure a training regime has already been devised,’ Diana chuckled.

* * *

‘I think she might not like your armor,’ Menalippe offered from her place in front of the fire, watching her _psycheros_ with a soft smile on her face.

‘Nonsense, she will get used to it. She will be a strong warrior when her time comes and her armor will feel like a second skin.’

Menalippe shook her head and rose from her seat. ‘Hand her to me while you take off your breastplate. Babies prefer soft cloth and skin to cold, hard metal.’ And indeed, the babe quieted as soon as Menalippe pressed her closely to her tunic covered chest.

The ‘I told you so’ remained unsaid but Antiope grumbled none the less as she undid the clasps and buckles of her armor, taking it all off except for her metal bracers; those she never took off, serving as a reminder of her time spent in chains.

‘She will need a name,’ Menalippe said as Antiope joined her side again, looking strangely bare without her armor, softer almost.

‘You should choose one. You have always had a poet’s mind, I am sure whatever you pick will be lovely.’ Antiope reached up to tuck a lock of fallen dark hair behind Menalippe’s ear, fingers lingering on the skin of her cheek for a moment.

Menalippe adopted a thoughtful expression, looking down at the pink infant mumbling sleepily in her arms, tufts of pale blonde hair sticking up at wild angles.

‘How about Apollonia?’ Menalippe suggested after a short while.

‘Apollonia.’ Antiope tested the name on her tongue. ‘I like it. It is a good, strong name. It will serve her well.’

‘What do you think, Apollonia? Do you like it?’

The girl smacked her lips a couple of times, which both Amazons took as a good sign.

‘If she is staying we will need to get a cot in here,’ Antiope said, looking around her spacious living quarters, weapons, armor and war plans spread across almost every available surface, it was not really fit for a child.

‘She is staying, is she not?’ Menalippe asked.

‘If you so wish,’ Antiope smiled.

‘And what do you wish?’ Menalippe approached Antiope, sitting down on the edge of their bed with her.

‘I think it has been much too long since these rooms saw a child. And we have already named her.’

Menalippe laughed quietly, careful not the wake the infant sleeping in her arms. ‘She is not one of your horses, Antiope. She is a child.’

‘And now she is our child.’ Antiope leaned over to press a soft kiss to Menalippe’s cheek.

Menalippe felt warm inside like she had too much wine or honeyed mead, but she knew it was just love. The moment was broken when Antiope, ever practical, brought up asking Thalia, their best builder, to make Apollonia a crib.

‘She can just sleep in between us tonight, she will be safe there.’

‘She will always be safe here,’ Antiope smiled, tracing Apollonia’s chubby cheek with her finger, marveling at how soft it was.

A knock on the door startled they from their thoughts on the future.

‘It is the Queen, General,’ a guard announced through the closed doors.

‘She may enter,’ Antiope answered, standing up to greet her sister.

Hippolyta and Diana stepped into the room, Antiope noticing the remnants of dried tears on both their cheeks. It seemed a conversation that was centuries overdue had finally taken place.

She met Diana’s gaze and nodded. She had tried to tell her, those finally moments on the beach of the destiny waiting for her, but she hadn’t had the strength. Yet it seemed Diana hadn’t needed to hear it; she had succeeded without it.

Antiope had felt the shift in the air all those weeks ago. Ares was gone. Hopefully never to return.

‘My Queen. Princess,’ Menalippe greeted formally, getting to her feet, a little labored by the slumbering infant in her arms.

Hippolyta raised her hand pacifyingly. ‘There is no need for that here, lieutenant. This is your home, we are equals here, in fact, I should defer to you. We just came to visit the new mothers,’ Hippolyta smiled, intuiting correctly what Antiope’s intentions were. ‘It’s been so long since I’ve seen a baby.’

Antiope beamed, standing proudly beside Menalippe. ‘We have named her Apollonia.’

‘A beautiful name for a beautiful child,’ Hippolyta smiled, stroking the child’s soft, downy hair.

‘Was I ever that small?’ Diana asked curiously, stroking her new cousin’s cheek.

‘No,’ Hippolyta said.

‘Yes,’ Antiope replied at the same time

The two sisters looked at each other in confusion. Diana and Menalippe matching gazes and holding back a laugh.

‘Diana weighed more when she was born than Apollonia does now. I would know. I birthed her,’ Hippolyta said.

‘Nonsense, she was a dainty little thing. I wondered how she would ever be able to wield a sword and shield.’

‘The same could be said about you, general,’ Hippolyta teased. It was well known amongst the Amazons that Antiope’s status as the shortest of them was kind of a sore spot for the general. Hippolyta was the only one who ever brought it up.

Diana chuckled as Antiope glared at her sister. ‘Apollonia is malnourished, she will grow big and strong here in no time.’

‘She will,’ Menalippe agreed.

‘She will want for nothing,’ Antiope added, looking away from Hippolyta to watch the baby mumble sleepily in Menalippe’s arms.

‘We shall leave you now,’ Hippolyta said. ‘The child needs her rest. As do her mothers.’

‘Goodnight Antiope, Menalippe, little Apollonia,’ Diana said before following her mother out of her aunts’ room.

‘Do you think I can have a sibling?’ Diana joked as she linked her arm through her mother’s.

‘I already had the honor of raising a child, I think some other Amazons deserve the chance, don’t you?’

Diana shrugged. ‘If always wanted a little brother.’

‘A brother?’ Hippolyta laughed.

‘I could give him my greens,’ Diana smiled.

‘You never did like cabbage.’

The mood turned more serious as the entered Diana’s chambers, the light leather armor she had left behind all those months ago spread out on a side table. It was what she’d been wearing when Steve crashed his plane in the bay.

‘I am saddened to hear about Captain Steve Trevor, he was a good man,’ Hippolyta said as she saw her daughter looking, her dark eyes slowly filling with tears.

‘He was, one of the best,’ Diana nodded.

Hippolyta put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around them as Diana collapsed against her, sobbing heavily.

Her daughter was so strong Hippolyta doubted she had let herself grieve properly while there was still so much to be done.

She could also tell that Diana had cared for Steve as more than a friend, and it saddened her that she had lost him so soon.

Diana cried until no more tears would come. It felt good to cry, she had found that there wasn’t much place for emotions in the world of man, and she had been so busy she hadn’t had time anyway. But now, safely in her mother’s arms, she cried for Steve and all the others she couldn’t save.

‘It was awful, mother. The guns, the bombs, the mines, the _gas_. It killed everything. Animals, women, children, innocents. There was no honor in it. The generals hid in their offices, sending good men to die in their stead.’

Hippolyta nodded. Diana had never known war like she had, just its stories, but even Hippolyta could not imagine the carnage Diana had seen in the world of man.

‘But there were also beautiful things.’ Diana told her about the compassion she had witnessed. About electricity and photographs. About the music and the songs. About ice cream.

Hippolyta listened Diana recount the wonders of the world outside Themyscira, Hippolyta knowing the biggest wonder was sitting right next to her. She would save them all, she had no doubt about that. But for now, she was home, and to her mother, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a multi-chapter fic, because I have a lot of feelings about Antiope and Mena raising a baby together, as well as the whole crew on Themyscira. We shall see.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading! 
> 
> As this is my first time writing any of these characters, feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Also if you want to yell about this movie and how amazing it is, you can find me on Tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) Shoot me a message!


End file.
